


The Week Mikey Tried To Get A Job

by The_City_Rain



Series: Petekey [11]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Agoraphobia, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Domestic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Bands, Social Anxiety, severe anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_City_Rain/pseuds/The_City_Rain
Summary: Pete and Mikey move to a new town to live together. Mikey feels bad that Pete is providing for them and pushes himself to get a job at the bookstore in town. It's not as easy as it sounds.Mikey has severe agoraphobia/social anxiety
Relationships: Pete Wentz/Mikey Way, petekey - Relationship
Series: Petekey [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582927
Kudos: 12





	1. Day 1

Mikey stared at the door in front of him as though it would open up and swallow him whole. His palms were sweating, his body shaking and twitching on it's own command. He hadn't even left his apartment and already his eyes burned with tears.

He felt so hopeless and useless. Recently, Mikey had bought an apartment with his boyfriend Pete. They had both just left school, scraping up enough cash to afford their tiny home. They were currently living off Pete's small income. Mikey had been trying his best to find a job without really leaving the house.

It had been a week since they had settled in and everyday since Mikey had been left alone while Pete slaved away to afford their rent. He felt horrible about it no matter how much Pete reassured him that it was okay, that Mikey couldn't control his anxiety disorder.

The guilt had eaten Mikey up from the inside. He had tried selling as much of his old stuff as possible but it wasn't worth much, it wasn't enough. Mikey needed a job.

Mikey hadn't once left the apartment alone since they moved in but he knew he had to at some point. He took another step towards the door and reached out for the handle. 

He had seen a bookstore in the town when he and Pete went to explore the area. They had had a hiring sign on the window and Mikey hoped it was still there.

With a deep breath, Mikey unlocked and opened the door. He stepped out, nervously glancing up and down the hall for any suspicious possible kidnappers. He locked the door behind him and dropped the key into his pocket. He started to walk towards the staircase, glancing around, nervous someone was watching him through their peephole. 

Mikey bypassed the elevator, too scared of it shutting down while he was inside. He reached the staircase and started to descend, groping his pocket to make sure he still had his phone and key. Mikey hadn't told Pete about his adventure today, mostly because he didn't want Pete to be disappointed if he didn't succeed.

Mikey walked out of the complex and onto the chilly street. He glanced at his surroundings quickly before staring at the pavement. He began his trek towards the centre of the town. He looked up at the familiar scent of coffee wafting his way. He glanced between the pavement and inside the Starbucks he was passing. He desperately wanted a coffee for confidence but knew there was no way he would enter such a crowded place and order by himself.

Mikey let out a soft breath, nervous to sigh in case anyone spared him a glance. The streets were getting busier the further he walked and Mikey wasn't too sure how to handle it. He needed to keep his eyes on the ground to make sure he didn't trip but he also needed to look at the strangers passing. Mikey always glanced at them, scared they would smile at him without him noticing. Mikey didn't want to make a bad first impression on anyone.

With a quick glance around, Mikey turned onto a less busy alley. He was a relieved for a moment before realising where he was. He picked up the pace, terrified of being cornered alone. He had already decided that he wouldn't be asking for a job today. His current main goal was to get home without incident.

Mikey began to tap his fingers against his thumb to the beat of the last song he listened to. Staring at the cracked sidewalk, he began to mouth the words. The distraction proved useful when he found himself back outside the apartment complex. Mikey practically ran inside, jogging up the stairs and rechecking the door number ten times before unlocking it.

He walked in and quickly locked the door behind him. After a quick sweep of the four rooms to make sure he was alone, Mikey flopped onto the couch in the kitchen/living room and began to cry into his hands. The stress of a job snowballed into how useless he felt as a person to how Pete deserved much better than him. 

Mikey cried until he couldn't and then he sadly curled up on the couch, sweating in his hat and coat. A buzzing brought him out of his trance of staring where their tv would sit once they had the money. Mikey pulled his phone out of his pocket, his limbs slow and heavy. 

Mikey checked the caller I.D. nervously before he answered and held the phone to his ear. He stayed silent, knowing his boyfriend would fill the silence.

"Hey babe!"

"You're early."

"Babe, it's three."

Mikey lifted his gaze to the old clock on the wall, confirming that it was Pete's lunchbreak.

"Oh.." Mikey said softly, slowly hoisting himself into a sitting position.

"Mikes? Are you okay?"

"Yeah... yeah I'm fine."

"Have you eaten at all today?"

"Of course." Mikey lied, not wanting Pete to worry about him.

"Mikey."

Mikey hated that tone. He hated that Pete could read him so easily and never let him wallow. But at the same time he loved it. He was so sick of people not knowing how to read him or treat him. Some days he believed Pete was too good to be true.

"I will." Mikey croaked out.

"Have the leftovers in the fridge. If they're not gone when I come back, I'm taking you out to dinner." Pete threatened light-heartedly, knowing Mikey hated wasting money, especially when he wasn't making any himself.

"I will. I just... forgot."

"What have you been up to that's so distracting?"

"I was cleaning the house." Mikey lied once more.

Pete seemed to know that was a lie but he didn't mention it, knowing Mikey would tell him when he was ready. 

Mikey waited until Pete had hung up to go to the fridge and take out the leftover pasta from last night. He put it out of a plate and threw it in the microwave. He finally took off his coat and hat, followed by the rest of his clothing. He got dressed into the pyjamas that he practically lived in before going to retrieve his food.

Mikey was much more lively when Pete returned home. He had cooked them some instant noodles while Pete took his shower. They curled up on the couch together as the ate, watching movies on Mikey's old laptop.

"Mikes?" 

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

Mikey desperately wanted to fill the older boy in on every aspect of his day but refrained, not wanting to disappoint him. "Yeah I just was super tired."

"Maybe we should head to bed early." Pete looked at his boyfriend in concern.

Mikey nodded, exhausted from the days outing.

"Can we?"

"Of course, love."


	2. Day 2

Once again, Mikey faced the door. He wore the same clothes as he did yesterday and the same fears. He grabbed his headphones, making sure they were under his clothes so they wouldn't catch on anything. He pulled them out of the collar of his hoodie and shoved them into his ears. He connected them to his old iPod and pressed shuffle. He kept the volume low, wanting to hear for any potential dangerous.

He stepped out the door, glancing down the hall like yesterday before speed walking to the stairs and out of the building. He took a deep breath to collect himself before he started to walk. Glancing up, he sent a quick smile to a passer-by and dropped his eyes to the path again. He wished Pete got more days off during the week. He wished Pete could do his interview for him.

Mikey didn't even have an interview yet, he just had the hope that they hadn't already hired someone. Part of Mikey wished they did, then he could at least say he tried and maybe Pete would be proud of him. 

The street was significantly less busy today. The desolate area made Mikey panicked, wondering why there was no one around. His brain came up with multiple scenarios including a nuclear explosion that forbid people from leaving their houses. Mikey felt like something had happened that no one had told him about, like he was doing something wrong by being outside.

As much as people scared him, the lack of people made him uneasy. He felt small and out of place against the tall buildings. Mikey frantically glanced around the empty street and his breaths began to come out in short bursts.

Mikey began to twitch, his anxiety building quickly. His head jerked to the side and Mikey quickly concluded that he had had enough. He turned around quickly and started his trek back home. 

There was a sparse amount of cars on the road. Mikey envied them as he pulled his jacket around him tightly. He relied on Pete to drive him places, too scared to get his licence. He was too scared to sit in a car with an instructor and get judged. The thought of driving made Mikey sick. The thought of having so much control and responsibility made him pick up his pace. He needed to be home like ten minutes ago.

Mikey put his hands in his pocket, feeling the comforting weight of his keys in his hand. But something felt off, Mikey felt as though he was being watched. A car slowly pulled up next to him, causing the young boy to stare ahead of himself, his eyes wide with fear. He began to walk faster, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Excuse me?"

Mikey glanced at the car nervously. He slowed down but didn't stop walking. 

"Do you know where the bakery is?"

Mikey silently pointed to the next street over, not trusting his voice to come out steady.

He watched the car drive away uncertainly and started to feel more guilt. Pete loved the donuts from that bakery, it was the first thing they had gotten from there together. Mikey desperately wanted to surprise Pete with one but knew he couldn't. 

Mikey began to walk faster as the tears started to fall. He stubbornly wiped his eyes with his sleeve and began to tap his fingers on his thumb again.

He decided to be brave when he got to his building. He went towards the wall of post boxes and searched to find his and Pete's. He pulled out his keys when he located it and opened it up, embarrassed to find nothing inside. 

Mikey fumbled to lock it, noticing someone else had entered the room. She was standing in the way of the door so Mikey pretended he was opening the mail box for the first time. He stalled, looking thoroughly inside the empty box before shutting the door as quietly as possible. He locked it like he was in slow motion.

He was happy to find the girl had left by the time he pulled out the key. He walked towards the stairs and noticed the girl holding the elevator for him. He stared at her awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

Mikey threw up his hand in a vague attempt to point to the stairs before he began to run up. He didn't stop running until he was inside his apartment. He held his head and took deep breaths, trying to forget everything about his day. He slid down the door, his hands gently tugging at his hair. He slowly counted to ten before standing back up.

Mikey hurried to the bedroom and bundled himself up in Pete's hoodie. He wouldn't have to wait long until his boyfriend returned home and then he might make them both hot chocolate. With that comforting thought, Mikey drifted off into a nap. 

When Pete returned home he covered Mikey in his blanket and stared sadly at the younger boy. He knew something was going on with Mikey but didn't want to push him. Instead he worried in silence. He slipped into the bed and kissed Mikey's head, brushing his hair out of his face. Mikey sniffled, his eyes fluttering open. 

"Petey?"

"Shh, go back to sleep."

"I checked the post today."

"You did? Mikes! Well done! Are you okay?"

Mikey just nodded silently and nuzzled his face against Pete's neck before easily falling back asleep. Pete held the younger boy close, whispering soft praises to him thought he knew he wouldn't hear them. 

"I'm so proud, Mikes. I love you." Pete mumbled before falling asleep himself.


	3. Day 3

On the third day Mikey was feeling much less confidant. He felt mentally and physically exhausted from constantly letting himself and Pete down. He followed his usual route out of the building but then decided to change course. He wasn't getting very far the other way.

Mikey couldn't help but feel stupid. He felt ridiculous. It was a simple walk across town and Mikey couldn't even manage it on his own. Mikey spotted a bus stop ahead and was tempted to let it bring him to the town centre. He watched as people bought their tickets and wished he trusted himself enough to get on a bus. 

Mikey spotted a park nearby and walked towards it. It was a beautiful, lush green space lined with flower beds and trees. He spotted a cluster of benches but decided to avoid them. He stood and watched children play, dogs run and people talk. He longed to live a life so carefree. 

He couldn't help the jealousy that bubbled in his throat. He wanted to live like them. He wanted Pete to have someone like them. He always felt like he was holding his rowdy boyfriend back. Pete was born for social situations.

Mikey exited the park after standing there for god knows how long. He began the familiar route to the town. He kept his head down, refusing to let anything distract him from his goal.

As he passed the alley he had hurried down the first day, he felt proud of himself. He was suddenly filled with confidence, he had hope he would make it today. Mikey stopped at a crossing, looking up to carefully watch the cars. There was no button to press for traffic lights and Mikey waited impatiently for a car to let him and the man next to him cross. 

The cars zapped by at a mile a minute and Mikey was starting to get angsty. The man next to him gave a frustrated groan and quickly crossed the road. Mikey watched in utter fear as the man crossed the busy street like it was nothing. 

Mikey's heart started to race. He couldn't do that, he just couldn't. None of the cars were slowing and he was starting to feel hopeless. He quickly turned on his heel and started to walk back home.

He was mad at himself, mad at his brain, mad at the world. He hated who he was. He just wanted to be normal like everyone around him. He didn't want to cry every time he left the house.

Mikey stormed down the street, too annoyed to care about the attention he received. His phone started to buzz in his pocket and Mikey carefully pulled it out. He was shocked to find it was already three o' clock. 

He bit his lip, knowing Pete would worry if he didn't answer but also knew he couldn't speak where people could hear him. He watched as the call timed out. He gripped his phone with a death grip and sped home, hoping Pete would still be on his break when he returned.

'Mikey?' 

Mikey glanced at the text he received and whined.

'i was in the bath, didn't hear it ring'

'Can I call now?'

'no. might drop phone in water'

'Okay baby, I love you.'

'love u 2 <3'

Mikey sighed and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He ran up the flight of stairs. He started towards his apartment but froze seeing the cluster of people talking on the corridor. Mikey glanced himself, trying to find something to do so he didn't look so hopeless. 

Mikey leaned against the wall next to the elevator, pretending to wait. He pulled his phone out and typed the alphabet into his notes app multiple times, trying to pass the time. He felt like such a coward. He thought of Pete in a situation like this. How he would say 'excuse me' and get by so simply. 

Mikey pushed himself off the wall just as the elevator dinged beside him. He quickly looked over, scared whoever was in the elevator was going to grab him and pull him away.

"Mikes? What are you doing out here?" Pete frowned, taking his boyfriends clammy hand. 

"I- I was- I wanna go home." Mikey whimpered, his eyes filling with tears again.

Pete frowned and glanced down the hallway. He nodded in understanding. 

"It's okay Mikes. What were you trying to do?"

Mikey didn't respond, staying silent as Pete gentle squeezed passed the crowd, creating a pathway for Mikey.

Pete unlocked the door, letting Mikey shuffle in first. They stripped themselves of their jackets, Pete watching Mikey in concerned silence.

"Why aren't you at work?"

"You sounded off, I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"How did you get here so fast?"

"I only work like two minutes away."

"You're allowed to just leave?"

"Well, I said it was a family emergency."

"Pete I'm sorry."

"Hey hey, none of that."

Pete wrapped his strong tattooed arms around his skinny boyfriend and planted a kiss on his cheek. "It's all okay honey. How about I order us some food- cheap food." Pete added quickly, seeing Mikey about to protest. 

"I haven't been shopping all week, take out or instant noodles again."

"Okay fine."

"How about you run us a real bath in the meantime?"

Mikey nodded, flashing Pete a small smile. He leaned in and caught his lips in a kiss. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	4. Day 4

Mikey kissed Pete's cheek and quickly handed him his key. 

Pete grinned and wrapped his arms around Mikey's waist, giving him a proper kiss goodbye. Mikey laughed, gently pushing him towards the door. "Go before you're late!"

"Okay okay! Are you sure you're okay here alone? I could invite Gerard over."

"I'm okay, I promise."

Pete searched Mikey's face for any sign of distress before nodding and pecking his cheek. 

"I love you."

"I love you too, have fun." Mikey smiled, watching Pete walk down the hall and hit the button for the elevator. Once he was out of sight, Mikey closed and locked the door. He went to the bedroom, grabbing Pete's pillow before making his way back to the sitting room. He opened Netflix on his laptop and hugged Pete's pillow as he scrolled through movies. 

Mikey had decided that he wouldn't go out today. He didn't feel the need. He wasn't getting anywhere with his attempts, not without Pete. 

It felt pointless. What was the point of applying for a job in a place he couldn't even get to. 

In all honesty, Mikey was starting to believe that the book store didn't even exist. That it was simply a mythical place he couldn't get to. Opening a new tab on his laptop, Mikey started searching for jobs he could do from home. 

With a groan he snapped his laptop shut. He wasn't talented, there was no job made for him. He pulled himself up from the couch and pottered into the kitchen. He opened the fridge door and grabbed the suspiciously light tub of butter. He set it down on the counter and opened the bread crock. He huffed at the absence of bread and started to look through their cupboards for something to eat. 

Mikey wandered back to the couch to grab his phone. He clicked on Pete's contact but quickly stopped himself. Pete had enough to deal with at work. Mikey was being too co-dependent on his boyfriend. Pete hadn't signed up for this. 

Mikey grabbed his wallet from the counter and took a deep breath. He double checked the amount before walking towards the door. He quickly realised he was still in his pyjamas and headed towards the bedroom. 

Mikey stared at the inviting bed and bit his lip. "I wouldn't get very far anyway." He mumbled and climbed in, curling up on Pete's side of the bed. 

Mikey loitered around the small apartment until Pete came home. He cleaned everything about five times before deciding to watch some more Netflix to pass his time.

"I'm home!" Pete called cheerfully, seeking out Mikey to hug him. "I missed you."

"I missed you more." Mikey grinned, clinging to Pete tightly.

"We need to go shopping."

Pete nodded. "Okay babe, let me just run to the bathroom first. Do you want to come?"

"Yes please." 

"Go get dressed." Pete grinned, giving Mikey a kiss on the cheek before he walked to the bathroom. 

Mikey stripped himself out of his pyjamas and replaced them with baggy casual clothes. He carefully applied some eyeshadow under his lashes and waited patiently by the front door.

Pete picked up Mikey's coat from the rack and helped him to put it on before grabbing the keys and ushering Mikey out. Mikey gripped the older boys hand tightly as he was lead into the elevator. He leaned against Pete on the short trip down. 

"Are you okay, love?"

"Yeah." Mikey said softly, giving his boyfriend a genuine smile.

Pete lead Mikey out the back door of the complex and into the cold damp parking lot. He unlocked the car, opening the passenger door for Mikey before hopping in. 

"Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Pete shot Mikey a confused look before looking back to the road. 

"Being a leech."

"Mikey," Pete let out a sigh, having had this conversation before. "You're not a leech."

"You give me everything and I can't give you anything in return."

"You give me a reason to wake up every morning, a reason to come home every night."

"I've been trying."

"I know baby-"

"No. I've- This week. I want to go to that bookstore we saw."

Pete looked momentarily surprised. "Is that why you've been so drained this week?"

"Yeah, I'm getting closer."

"That's amazing, baby." Pete gave him a small smile. 

"You don't think I can do it."

"I just don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Mikey-"

"We're here." Mikey cut him off, signalling that the conversation was over. 

Pete watched his boyfriend climb out of the car and spare a nervous glance at his surroundings before knocking on the window for him. He got out of the car and locked it before taking Mikey's hand and leading him inside. 

"What do we need?"

"We don't have anything. So everything."

Pete grabbed a trolley and pushed it through the aisles, picking up all the essentials. Mikey clung to his arm as they walked. 

"I think I'm gonna try again tomorrow."

"Are you gonna be okay alone?"

"I have to try."

"Just call me if you need me. Why don't you grab us some ice cream? In case."

Mikey sighed and went a little ahead of Pete to grab it. He spun around quickly to make sure Pete was still there. He placed the tub into the trolley and resumed his place next to the shorter boy. 

"Why is no one here?" Mikey whispered to Pete nervously as they turned on to another desolate aisle. 

"The shop is closing soon."

"We're allowed to be here?"

"As long as we're quick."

"Pete we should really hurry up."

"It's okay Mikey. Deep breaths. We're allowed to be here."

"What if we take too long and get it trouble?"

"Then we'll leave. There's always solutions Mikey."

Mikey nodded and silently followed after Pete. 

"There's always solutions." He whispered to himself.


	5. Day 5

Mikey walked briskly down the street, the cold wind biting at his exposed nose and cheeks. He wrapped his arms tighter around himself as he power walked through the bustling streets. 

With Pete's words on his mind, Mikey had decided that today he would make it to the bookstore without incident. His music blared through his headphones, calming him down yet hyping him up.

He passed the Starbucks without any hassle. He had made a list of checkpoints that he needed to get passed, dumbing down his journey to it's simplest version. He mentally ticked off the alley way as he walked passed, curiously glancing down. There was a group of men huddled together, all wearing black. 

Mikey knew they were no threat to him on the busy, public street, but the thought of what they could do made him speed up ever so slightly. As he approached the crosswalk he began to feel the butterflies in his stomach take off. He turned down his music a significant amount to listen for the cars.

Mikey watched carefully as a mother lead her child by the hand to the edge of the road. He quickly shuffled forward to stand just behind them, knowing the mother would be careful.

He watched nervously as she took a step onto the road, forcing the vehicles to stop for her. Mikey followed her across quickly, trying not to stumble over his own two feet. 

Even though he was safely across, Mikey felt himself begin to breath heavy. He couldn't tell if it was from the stress of his journey or the thought of having to cross the road on the way back home.

He couldn't let himself panic, not until he had reached the bookshop and gotten back home. He had to do this, for himself and Pete.

After a few twists and turns, he finally saw the Barnes and Nobel sign in front of him. He let out a small laugh of disbelief and practically ran to the store. He saw the hiring poster in the window and let a small grin find it's way onto his face.

He walked up to the door, making sure to read the push sign before walking in. He glanced around at all the people in the store, slowly coming to terms with what was happening. The adrenaline of making it so far was wearing off and Mikey realised that he was stuck in a small shop with a crowd of people.

Mikey stumbled to the back of the store, not wanting to make a scene of the street. He sat down between the shelves of comics and struggled to take his phone out of his pocket. His hands were shaky and clammy, his throat felt like it had closed up and he felt like he would throw up. He was sweating in his outside clothes and his music was far too loud in his ears.

Mikey haphazardly tapped at his phone, only getting a slight sense of relief when he pressed pause on his playlist. He saw a worker coming over to him from his blurry tear filled eyes and audibly whimpered.

The woman knelt in front of him, not too close. "Hi darling. It's okay. Can you take deep breaths for me?"

Her voice was light and caring. Mikey stared at her cautiously with wide eyes but followed her directions to calm his breathing. 

"Can you tell me your name?" She looked concerned.

"M-Mi-" Mikey let out a sob and quickly covered his mouth with his hand, curling up with his knees to his chest.

"Michael?" She guessed, being as patient as possible.

Mikey nodded his head and covered his ears from the noise of the other customers.

"I see you have your phone. Do you want me to call someone for you?"

Mikey looked at her sceptically, protectively holding his phone close to his chest. The woman nodded understandingly.

"Why don't you hold up your phone and I'll call the number on my own phone?"

Mikey nodded slowly and fumbled to enter his passcode and pull up Pete's contact. He showed the lady, hoping she could read it with how shaky his hands were. The woman dialled the number and gave Mikey a reassuring smile.

"Hello. Is this Pete?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"I'm Jamia. I work at Barnes and Nobel. I've got Michael here with me-"

"Did he have a panic attack?" Pete was already packing up his things, clocking out of work early to get to his car.

"It seems to be that way."

"I'm on my way, I'm not far."

The woman smiled at Mikey calmly. "Now, Pete won't be long at all okay? Can you stand up?"

Mikey whimpered again, curling further into himself. He glanced around at the brightly coloured comics around him, trying to distract himself from Jamia. 

Jamia just calmly waited with Mikey, not letting people into the aisle until she saw a short man frantically looking around. She raised her hand and waved at him to get his attention. She watched as the man ran passed her and dropped to his knees beside the panicking boy.

Mikey uncurled himself, wrapping around Pete instead.

"I-I'm sorry." Mikey choked out, quickly followed by a sob.

"Don't be sorry. You did so good! You made it all the way here!"

"B-But I-"

"Nope! None of that. I'm so proud of you, Mikes. Let's get you home okay?"

Mikey nodded silently, letting himself he escorted to Pete's car.

"They're still hiring." Mikey whispered once they pulled out onto the road.

"Mikey..."

"I'm not a leech."

"Exactly, you're not."

"I mean I don't want to be."

"You're not."

"Stop lying."

"Look Mikey, I knew what living with you meant okay? Remember when I couldn't see you for months when we started dating."

"I'm sorry about that.."

"You don't have to be. You can't control your anxiety and look at us now! Everything's okay! I make enough money, you don't need to out yourself through this."

Mikey stayed silent apart from his quiet sniffles.

"Maybe I can find a stay at home job."

"You could write! You love writing stories!"

"They won't make us money."

"You don't know that yet. It's worth a shot okay?"

"Okay." Mikey sighed.

Pete reached over the console, resting his hand comfortingly on Mikey's thigh. Mikey reached down and laced their fingers together, admiring his boyfriend on the drive home.


	6. Day 6

Mikey woke up late in the morning still cuddled up to Pete. He smiled to himself and played with his boyfriends naturally curly hair, watching him as he dozed. It was finally the weekend meaning that Pete didn't have work. 

Mikey slowly slid out of the bed, careful not to wake his boyfriend. He shuffled into the kitchen, covering his yawn with his hand. He made himself a coffee and stumbled tiredly to the couch. He opened his laptop, waiting for it to turn on as he sipped his hot drink.

When the device finally started up, Mikey began to type out some story ideas. He didn't know if they'd really go anywhere but he wanted to have a variety of ideas ready. He scrolled through them disinterestedly, picking one at random. He frowned at the screen, remembering that this plot had come from a dream he had had about black holes and weird aliens.

He typed out as much of his dream he could recall before starting to elaborate his plot. Mikey lost himself in the writing, not noticing how much time had passed until he heard a groan from the bedroom.

Mikey's phone lit up with a message, making him snort.

'where u bed cold'

Mikey walked back to the bedroom, taking a moment to admire his blearily confused boyfriend. 

"Why aren't you in bed?" Pete slurred out, making grabby hands at the lanky boy.

"I was working." Mikey strolled over, getting back into bed this time sitting against the headboard.

"Working?" Pete moved so his head was laying on Mikey's stomach. He squinted at the bright screen.

"I'm writing. It's not the best but I like it and it's fun."

"Then it's amazing."

Mikey smiled to himself, letting the story flow through him to the keyboard.

"You're writing about a scrawny white boy with powers?"

"Is it lame?" Mikey self-consciously took his hands off the keyboard, waiting for Pete's verdict.

"No! He's just a lot like you. You should give him a hot mixed boyfriend."

Mikey snorted and continued to type. "What so I get scrawny and you get hot?"

"Well you're a hot white boy. But I sure as hell ain't scrawny."

"Loser." Mikey mumbled happily.

"You know, when I was in the bookstore I saw a bunch of comics. I was thinking writing a comic would be kinda cool."

"This would make a good comic." Pete gestured to the screen.

"Really?"

"Yeah, lots of colours. Have you had breakfast?"

"No, I just got coffee."

"Want another?"

"Yes please."

Pete nodded and rolled out of bed, stretching and yawning before making his way into their kitchenette. He came back with a bowl of cereal and a mug of coffee for Mikey before going back to the kitchen and returning with his own cereal and tea.

"Eat up, busy bee."

"You're so lame." Mikey giggled, placing his laptop down so he wouldn't spill anything as he ate.

"What do you wanna do today?"

"Can we stay inside?"

"Of course, Mikes."

"Do we have ingredients to bake cookies?"

"We might be missing eggs but I can run and grab them if you want?"

"No. You must be within cuddle distance at all times."

Pete laughed and leaned in to kiss Mikey's head. He frowned as he pulled away from him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, why?"

"I think you have a temperature."

"It is cold outside." Mikey shrugged. "I don't feel any different."

"Well tell me if you do okay?"

"I will."

They stayed silent for awhile, enjoying the relaxed atmosphere.

"Pete?"

"Hm?"

"I really love you."

"I really love you too."

"Thank you."

"We've been over this. You don't need to thank me."

"I feel like I do."

"Well in that case, you're welcome."

"You're the best boyfriend ever."

"That titles already taken."

"Sap."

"You started it!"

Mikey grinned at the older boy. "Cuddles?"

Pete silently placed his empty bowl on the floor and shuffled back under the covers, opening his arms for the smaller boy.

Mikey cuddled up to his chest, listening to his heartbeat and tracing small hearts on Pete's skin. "You make me feel safe."

"That's my real job."

"Loser."

"Shut up."

The two boys spent the rest of their weekend lounging around, staying strictly indoors.


End file.
